The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus such as a copy machine, and more particularly relates to a color image recording apparatus for adjusting the color tone balance in the output color image recorded on image recording medium.
Conventionally, in a color image recording apparatus, an operation panel has color adjustment switches for adjusting three basic primary colors, red, green and blue, from a light color to a deep color, respectively. An operator designates the respective color depth of the three basic primary colors by choice. Then, the color tone balance among each color is adjusted.
However, according to this copy machine, it cannot help but rely on the operator's intuition as to what output color image is obtained. Therefore, it was very difficult to output an image with a desired color tone balance only by adjusting three basic primary colors, red, green and blue.